Emma Frost
For other uses of White Queen, see White Queen (disambiguation) White Queen (Emma Frost) was a member of the Hellfire Club but later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants She is a telepath and can turn her skin into diamond. Biography X-Men: First Class White Queen was a member of the Hellfire Club who was a dancer and one of Shaw's most trusted teammates. When Magneto came to kill Shaw, she went in his mind, hurting him and then taking him off the boat. She then escaped with Shaw into the submarine. She is shown Shaw's helmet and asks her to read his mind, she says that she can not while he is wearing the helmet. Shaw then tells her she is the most beautiful woman in the world, then says that his drink needs ice. Emma feels Charles' telepathy expanded, she looks to see whether he is close by and asks Azazel if there is anything on radar or sonar. After he says no, she tells Shaw about it. Shaw tells her to go to Russia while he takes care of the mutants She uses her seduction skills by making the Russian General believe that he and Emma are groping and kissing one another, with her sexually straddling him on his bed, wearing only her lingerie, but she is really sitting and eating crackers, watching him hugging and kissing the air. Professor X and Magneto barge in and she turns into diamond form. She trys to escape but Charles and Erik stop her and Erik makes the metal bed hold her. Magneto starts to crack her diamond form but Charles tells him to stop. Under the pressure, her diamond form starts to break but after the release, she goes back to normal form. She then gets sent to the CIA headquarters. After the death of Shaw, Magneto starts making his own team called the Brotherhood of Mutants and invites Emma to join after setting her free. ''X-Men: The Last Stand She is mentioned in the novelization of X-Men: The Last Stand where it says that the Stepford Cuckoos were the cloned daughters of Emma Frost and she taught them at the Massachusetts Academy. Relationships *Professor X - Enemy *Black King - Former Boss and Lover *Magneto - Former Boss *Mystique - Former Teammate *Azazel - Former Teammate *Riptide - Former Teammate *Tempest - Former Teammate Powers *Telepathy - Emma has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. *Organic Diamond Form - Emma possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. Trivia *﻿It is unclear if she has any possible relation to the Emma who appears in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine. They appear to be two different characters, given that Emma Frost is significantly younger in X-Men Origins: Wolverine at a time when she should be older. There is an idea that she may me her (and Kayla's) mother. *Emma's diamond form shows a different resemblance to her Earth-616 universe counterpart. In the movie she has a low level of super strength and she can't keep her diamond hardness without enough air. Videos thumb|left|295px External links * Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Lovers Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Blue Eyes